Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 33
, Finland |presenters = |executive = Álvaro Frost |opening = Lxandra performing "Dig Deep" |host = |interval = Jenni Vartiainen performing "Made in Heaven" |map year = 33 |entries = 45 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "My Heart" |nex = 34 |pre = 32 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 33, also known as ESCT 33, is the thirty-third edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The contest was held at the Gatorade Center, in Turku, Finland, for the second time in the history of the country, following Finland's victory at the 32nd edition in Bergen with the song "Dig Deep", performed by Lxandra, with 196 points. The show was hosted by the current winner Lxandra and the former Finnish representative Jenni Vartiainen. Forty-five countries officially confirmed their participation in the 33rd edition of the contest. A total of five countries returned to the contest Czech Republic, Italy, Luxembourg, Macedonia and Netherlands. However, three countries confirmed their withdrawl, Spain decided to withdraw due to the poor results from last editions, while Turkey was banned from participating this edition for not voting on time in the previous one. Switzerland was the only country who didn't give any explanation of their decision. Once again, due to the decreasing number of participant countries, the Pre-Semifinal Round (PSR) didn't take place this edition. Minelli from Romania was the thirty-third winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song My Heart with a total of 156 points. United Kingdom finishing in second place and Israel finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo of the thirty-third edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. Finland is a country located in Northern Europe and belongs to one of the nearest regions of the Article circle, and for this reason the executive producers wanted to base the logo on this aspect. Being so close to the Artic circle, makes this country enjoy many sunlight hours even in the night, that is the real explanation of the slogan "Land of Midnight Sun". The main logo is a new reproduction of the sun along with some triangles trying to represent the ice and also with a dot waves background representing the hundreds of lakes from Finland. Participant countries Forty-five countries officially confirmed their participation in the 3rdd edition of the contest. A total of five countries returned to the contest Czech Republic, Italy, Luxembourg, Macedonia and Netherlands. However, three countries confirmed their withdrawl, Spain decided to withdraw due to the poor results from last editions, while Turkey was banned from participating this edition for not voting on time in the previous one. Switzerland was the only country who didn't give any explanation of their decision. Returning artists Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}}In this edition, 8 former representatives who performed as lead vocalists or group members for the same and/or different countries in previous editions, returned to the contest so far. The singer Mikolas Josef, debuted in the twenty-sixth edition representing Czech Republic. Last Latvian representative in the previous edition was Adriana Miglāne and she will repeat in this edition. OT singer Aitana who represented Andorra in ESCT29 is back representing the country this edition. Bulgarian representative Dara, returned to the contest after having represented it in the twenty-second and twenty-seventh edition. Srbuk made her second appearance in the contest with Armenia after the thirtieth edition. Famous Italian singer Marco Mengoni returned to the contest after representing his own country in the second, fifteenth and twenty-third editions and also San Marino in the tenth edition. Brian McFadden previously represented Ireland in the twentieth edition while Moldovan representative Irina Rimes did the same in ESCT26. : 1. Contains some words in Spanish. : 2. Although the lyrics are in Italian and English, the Spanish title 'Hola' is repeated throughout the song. : 3. Contains some words in English. Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Host) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Grand Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting order and spokespersons # Victoria Loba (Macedonian representative in ESCT26) # Dalia Grybauskaitė # Andra (Romanian representative in ESCT32) # Katie Melua # Lea Sirk # Eva Herzigová # Julia Samoylova # Veronica Rotin # Hatari # Freedie # Talco # Rafa Soto (Greek Head of Delegation) # Jana Kask # Barbora Hanová # Ilta # Marisol Biscocho # Luísa Sobral # Aram Gevorgyan # Sergej Ćetković (Montenegrin representative in ESCT32) # Stephen Mulhern # Equinox # Ilham Aliyev # Faouzia (Moroccan representative in ESCT28, ESCT29 winner and host of ESCT30) # Heidi Klum Emma (Italian representative in ESCT1 and ESCT18; Sammarinese representative in ESCT14 and Moroccan representative in ESCT6) Nikolija Aminata (Latvian representative in ESCT22) Giorgos Tsalikis Jesper Jenset Cassandre (French representative in ESCT8) Maggie De Block Gromee Marko Arnautović Dima Trofim (Moldovan representative in ESCT17) Eduardo Díez (Danish Head of Delegation) Yuly Varlamov Michael Fassbender Andrija Živković Douwe Bob VILNA (Ukrainian representative in ESCT32) Bar Refaeli Aurélie Preston (Monegasque representative in ESCT23) Soni Malaj Džejla Ramović Pernilla Karlsson Incidents 'Blockvoting proposal by Montenegro' After the semi-final results, the Montenegrin HoD decided to put some stuff out there when they felt that their country and the Balkan countries were being discriminated. He called out several countries, among them Andorra, Ukraine, Israel, Estonia, Greece and Hungary, for sending generic, overused stuff and being overrated whatever type of song they send, while the Balkans get punished whenever they send something with a Balkan flavor. The Montenegrin HoD then invited the Balkans and a few other countries to boycott next edition and proceed to block vote between them the next one. The response was immediate after this type of event. A few countries, like Iceland, Slovenia and Bulgaria, showed interest in a boycott and on Montenegro's proposal. However, the purposal was met with huge backlash, specially after the Slovakian HoD translated the post so that more fans and delegations around the world could read it. Estonian HoD was shown extremely offended, arguing that the Estonian music industry is very small and that they brought diversity to the contest by puting in effort and they still didn't qualify at times. Croatian HoD communicated that though they are a Balkan country, they do not agree or will colaborate with either of the Montenegrin proposals. Lithuanian HoD full out critized the Montenegrin one saying that if he isn't happy with the contest he should withdraw. The Belarusian one also spoke up, saying the Balkan argument is a lost cause and that people don't vote against the country but rather against the style of music, finishing saying that the contest is meant to unite and to spread fun around Europe. In the end the TBU was shown to be highly offended by the rule breaking proposed and said thst there are better ways to prevent favoritism, and that they could discuss this, and that the Montenegrin speech would not benefit them, in fact, would probably prejudice the balkans. It is uncertain how everything is gonna turn out, except that Estonia and Montenegro have cut bonds permanently. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged Eligibility for potential participation in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged requires a national broadcaster with active ETU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below: * : The official RTCG announced their withdrawal from the contest due to the departure of the old delegation of the country. The broadcaster stated that they fully intend to return in future editions. However, RTCG finally sent a confirmation about their participation in the contest. * : The Head of Delegation expressed that the country was losing interest in the contest due to the poor results from previous editions and the broadcaster channel was suffering an internal change. * : Although the good results in the previous editions, the Swiss public broadcaster SRG SSR, didn't give any details of their decision about withdrawing from the contest. * : The broadcaster announced that the country would withdraw after being fined for not voting in the previous edition. Even so, the country is going through an internal change. Other awards ESCT Second Chance Contest The eighth ESCT Second Chance Contest edition took place when ESCT33 finished and was hosted in Iceland for the first time. Each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged External links *Forum